roshpitfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Immortal Weapons and Immortal glyphs for each hero
Flamewaker - Damage instances are capped at 30% of max health. If below 50% health, instances are capped at 15% Weapon- Casting R applies a 50 charge shield that reduces damage taken by 90%. Voltex - Electron effect deals 800% increased damage and slows enemy movement by 50% for 4 seconds. Weapon- Static deals an additional 15% of enemies' current health as pure damage. 5% on bosses. Venomort - Casting Poison Step swaps the abiliy with Ghost Warp, a point target mobility spell that applies the current level of Ghost Walk for the duration. Weapon- Casting @Ability2 increases attack damage by 400% for 3.5 seconds. The Red General - Provides free movement capability during Whirlwind Weapon- Reduces all damage taken by 50% Astral Ranger Immortal Glyph Increases Base Attack Damage by 400000. Weapon "Celestia" - Landing an attack heals 1% of max Health. Weapon "Astral Daedalus" - Increases the proc chance of biting stars to 40%. Weapon "Darnassus Bow" - Grants 1000 flying vision and 400 extra attack and vision range at all times. Epoch Guardian - The Time Binder projectile has a more powerful impact explosion that increases the base damage by 200% of attack power. Weapon- Genesis orb fires an additional 2 orbs in parallel and deal 2x damage. Paladin - Knight's Disciple's Holy Bolt hits enemies in a 520 AOE and hits the primary target twice. Weapon- Casting Heroic Fury applies a 7 charge Divine Aegis for 8 seconds. Max Divine Aegis stacks from attacks increased to 7. Sorceress - Ice Lance damage multiplier increased to 35x when enemies are frozen by Frost Nova or Ice Lance. Weapon- no effect atm (21.02.2017) Conjuror - ALL post-mitigation damage dealt by conjuror and his aspects is increased by 200% Weapon- no effect atm (21.02.2017) Seinaru - Adds 6000 bonus Agility. Weapon- ALL Physical damage dealt deals an additional 35% pure damage. Elemental Warlord - Taking damage adds 2 fire charges. Weapon- Increases the base damage of Elemental Overload by 5000%. Bahamut - Every 4 seconds gain a free Wall of Impunity cast. Weapon- Damage from Abilities and Manifold Judgement have a 20% chance to be nuked for 4x the damage dealt as pure damage. Duskbringer - Seven Visions attacks resolve 2x faster. Weapon- Duskfire stacks build 2x faster. Aurin - All nearby enemies are grasped by Shadow Flay, dealing 100x Auriun's intelligence per second and slowing them by 20%. 1% of damage dealt heals Auriun. Weapon- When taking damage, ignore the damage instance and fade from enemy view for 1.5 seconds. 4 second cooldown. Trapper - Fulminating, Poison, and Torrent trap deal 20x damage. Weapon- no effect atm (21.02.2017) Spirit Warrior - Standing within Tempest Haze adds a stack of Storm Helix every 0.5 seconds which increases attack speed by 25, attack damage by 15% and attack range by 15. Weapon- Flameblood and Windstrike weapons last 10 seconds longer and deal 100% increased damage. Mountain Protector - Increases strength by 8000. Weapon- Shockwave's stun duration is increased by 0.35 seconds. Chernobog - Fervor adds 3 additional stacks with each attack. Weapon- Demon Hunter's max damage taken % threshold is reduced by 2. Solunia - Taking lethal damage launches Solunia into the air refreshes her supernova or eclipse and casts it, 24 sec cooldown. Weapon- While floating in between Warp Flares, gain a shield that has magic and attack immunity. Hydroxis - Mystic Water Shield absorbs instances of magic or pure damage at the cost of 1 stack Weapon -Increases the damage of Poseidon's Fury by 100% and increases its radius by 50%. Ekkan - Base attack damage of dominated units and damage gain from Dark Journey is increased by 100%. Immo weapon - Walking over a corpse collects it and adds 100000 base attack damage. Max 6 corpses and corpses last 10 seconds